


【盾冬】胡桃夹子与一九一九（全文）

by Gloria___L



Category: Captain Americ - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria___L/pseuds/Gloria___L





	【盾冬】胡桃夹子与一九一九（全文）

胡桃夹子与一九一九  
00  
一九一九年，布鲁克林。伴随着一声婴儿的啼哭，一道肉眼几乎看不见的淡蓝色的光没入了婴孩的额头。那婴孩瞪着一双灰绿色的眼睛，打了一个哭嗝。  
一九九零年，新生的婴儿瞪着蓝眼睛，好奇地看着没入他眉心的蓝光，笑了，伸手想要抓住他。  
这是一个跨越百年的故事的开始。  
01  
那是一个胡桃夹子。  
它神气地站在那里，穿着二战时期美国大兵的绿色军装，歪戴着帽子，朝来者敬着军礼。它那精雕细琢的脸上有一双用油画颜料漆上去的灰绿色的眼睛，带着笑意。这是一款五十年后纪念二战胜利的胡桃夹子，也是小男孩史蒂夫五岁时父亲送给他的生日礼物。  
七岁的史蒂夫拿过胡桃夹子，亲了亲它，然后把它放在床头，低声说道，“晚安，巴基。”  
他关上灯，闭着眼睛，拿被子蒙住头，咯咯地笑了两声，在床上来回翻滚，最后拉平被子探出头来，呼吸变得绵长而平稳，他陷入了梦乡。  
阳光穿过树叶碎在地上，布鲁克林的天色正好。史蒂夫看着地上的碎玻璃，挠了挠自己金色的短发。他拉了拉身旁男孩的衣袖，皱着眉，一幅小大人的样子，低声道，“巴基，你又闯祸了，你把约翰逊太太家的玻璃打碎了。”  
巴基嬉笑道，“没关系。”他朝这房子的小花园里大喊，“约翰逊太太！”  
穿着淡黄色连衣裙的女士闻声端着花盆一路小跑了出来，关切地问，“甜心巴基怎么了？”  
“我…”巴基一改平日的狡黠，怯怯地抬头，“我和史蒂夫刚才踢球…不小心把您的玻璃打碎了，我怕…”他抬手擦了擦根本不存在的眼泪，小声道，“对不起…可您会不会不喜欢我们了？会不会再也不给我们烤小蛋糕吃了？会不会永远也不原谅我们了？”  
还没等巴基说完，约翰逊太太便放下了花盆，蹲下，亲了亲巴基的脸蛋，“我怎么会不爱你们呢？约翰逊太太最喜欢你们了。快进来，来跟我一起吃饼干。”  
他们跟在约翰逊太太身后，进了屋。  
忽然，约翰逊太太家客厅里的电话响了，整个屋子归于漆黑。  
史蒂夫睁开眼睛，发现他又从那个世界回到了自己的世界。他扭头问床边的胡桃夹子：“昨晚你又带我去了那边，过了美好的一天，对吗？”  
胡桃夹子没有说话，只安静地站在阳光中，冲他微笑。  
02  
丢下书包，史蒂夫看着电视中放映的《魂断蓝桥》，关了电视。他给沙发上睡熟的母亲掖好被角，就回到了自己的房间，翻开了桌上那本厚厚的英译本《文明史》。  
不像其他那些十二岁的孩子，他早就过了喜欢《星球大战》的年纪，尽管他不得不承认，这科幻电影中虚构出的世界确实很好，可他却更加偏爱历史，更加怀旧，向往着1931年的布鲁克林。  
他拿出了自己抽屉里的胶卷相机，给他的胡桃夹子拍了张照片。  
“嘿，巴基，为什么我们没有出生在同一个年代？”他喃喃问道，翻了一页书，“或者我能在这个时代遇见你也好。”  
慢慢地史蒂夫趴在翻开的书上睡着了。  
“我等了你好久了，你可终于来了。”巴基穿着那时最流行的背带裤，嚼着糖含糊不清地说，“伸手。”  
史蒂夫听话地伸出手来。  
蝉叫着。  
布鲁克林街上的树在人行道上留下荫蔽。  
巴基在史蒂夫手心里放了一块水果糖，“别嫌弃，小史蒂薇，这可是紧俏货。”  
史蒂夫笑了，剥开糖衣，把糖放进嘴里，“你的历史作业，”说着，他从挎包里拿出来了一撘纸，递给巴基。  
“靠！哥们！”巴基接过纸，随便翻了翻，意外地看到了其中夹着的自己的肖像，心知是小画家史蒂夫趁自己不注意画的，却假装没有发现，嬉笑着，他亲了一口史蒂夫的侧脸，“你不是说不给我写了吗？靠还有法国大革命和美国独立战争的分析！太棒了！史蒂薇我爱你！”  
史蒂夫的脸刷的红了。他一手插兜，另一手不自觉地摸上了被巴基亲吻过的地方。不安地跺着脚，他的心上仿佛停了一只蝴蝶，一不小心那只蝴蝶就会飞走，他问道，“巴基，你为什么……”  
巴基没有理他，只是吹着口哨。过了一会儿，巴基才说道，“哦，你不是说法国流行贴面礼吗？我问了隔壁街上住的法国夫人，她说，在她们那儿，也可以亲自己最好的朋友表达感谢。而且看咱小画家把我画的这么好的份上，我就勉强亲你一口……”  
史蒂夫一时恍惚，没听清楚巴基的话，他只是觉得自己嘴里的糖没有那么甜了。而此时巴基打量着史蒂夫通红的脸，饶有兴趣地笑着打趣他，“呦呦呦，小史蒂薇害羞了！”  
“别说了，”史蒂夫轻声叹了口气，“Buck，快别说了。”  
“听说今天有一部很棒的电影，《魂断蓝桥》，”巴基眨着眼睛，揽过了史蒂夫的肩膀，“怎么样，小史蒂薇想去看看嘛？”  
早已能分清梦境和现实的史蒂夫很想说“不”，在现实生活中， 他甚至对彩色电影都不感兴趣，可他看着巴基却怎么也拒绝不了他。  
电影院里有些闷热，来看电影的人还挺多，电影拍得也荡气回肠，只是巴基还是靠在了史蒂夫的肩头，睡熟了。  
史蒂夫帮巴基擦了擦流出来的口水，也靠在巴基身旁。  
他们最终依偎在一起，闭上了眼睛，陷入梦乡。  
再睁开眼，史蒂夫对着自己历史书上的字叹了口气，他却意外地扫了一眼，发现了历史书上熟悉的名字。  
“二战英雄、美国队长，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯”。  
是你么，我的好朋友，我的巴基？  
为什么你在梦中如此真实，在现实中却是个虚构角色，甚至在历史书中都有人与你同名？  
“嘿，巴基，那个美国英雄，他是你么？”史蒂夫如此问胡桃夹子。  
可胡桃夹子回应他的只有一片沉寂。  
03  
早饭后，史蒂夫收到了艺术学院的录取通知书。  
他的父亲和母亲拥抱住了他，为他自豪。  
十六岁被录取的艺术生，极具天赋的画家，拥有上世纪遗风不流俗于波普艺术的男孩。  
史蒂夫快速地上楼，准备着自己的行李，可当他回头看到书架上的胡桃夹子时却猛地想起了昨夜荒唐而迷离的梦，只觉得心跳如雷，响亮而剧烈。  
那是夜色中的布鲁克林。  
像是没有受到经济危机的波及一样，霓虹灯闪着光，穿着海蓝色网球裙的女孩儿正在和巴基吻别。  
史蒂夫看见了女孩儿网球裙下修长而富有力量的腿，金黄的长发柔顺地披在肩头，也看见巴基迷离地笑着，朝姑娘挥手作别。他的心中发涩，可他也不知道这是为什么。  
“See you,”巴基亲了亲姑娘的脸蛋，“要我送你回家吗？”  
“得了吧，”姑娘咯咯地笑道，“再见了巴恩斯蜜罐儿，你的史蒂夫甜心来接你了。”  
巴基醉醺醺地摊在史蒂夫肩头，借着灯光和月光辨认着史蒂夫的相貌。  
他稀里糊涂地摸上了史蒂夫的脸，抚摸过史蒂夫的眉骨、眼梢、鼻梁还有嘴唇，最后才稀里糊涂地问道，“史蒂薇，你是我的史蒂薇吗？以前我的豆芽菜呢？忒大一颗豆芽菜哪儿去了？还我豆芽菜！！我不要在青春期打了膨胀剂不要巴基哥哥的坏蛋史蒂夫！！我要我的豆芽！我要我的小豆芽！还我小豆芽…嗝…”  
说着，他捶上了史蒂夫的胸膛。  
带着几分无奈，看见姑娘走远了，史蒂夫才抓住了巴基的手，道，“别闹，我在这儿呢。”  
巴基傻笑着，张开手臂，大声喊道：“要抱抱！”  
史蒂夫听话地保住了他，可他却顺势把自己的腿缠在了史蒂夫腰上，双臂圈紧了史蒂夫的脖子，小声在他耳边说，“史蒂夫，回家家……”  
史蒂夫抱稳了巴基，缓步前行。巴基在史蒂夫耳畔呼吸，温热的气体尽数打在史蒂夫的耳廓间、脖子和颈窝里。  
他们缓缓地向前挪移，这条通往巴基家的路变得漫长而遥遥无期。  
最后他们还是停在了巴基家门口。  
“巴基，醒醒。” 史蒂夫轻轻摩挲着巴基的后背，像抚摸一只酣睡的猫咪一般，又像是在叫醒孩童一般温柔。  
“唔…”巴基睁开眼睛，喉咙里发出几声如猫儿一般的咕噜声，他小声问道，“史蒂夫？”  
“我在这里。”  
而后，巴基傻笑着亲吻上了史蒂夫的嘴唇，“我早就想亲亲你了，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫心里炸开了无数朵烟花。  
莫非他今生原定陪我来，却去了错误时代？撑坐在床上，史蒂夫看着不属于1935年的房间，看到了沾着自己浊物的被单。  
他梦遗了。  
最后，他决定不带那个胡桃夹子跟他一起离开这里了。  
“再见，巴基。”他轻声说道。  
而胡桃夹子依旧沉默无言。  
04  
后来，他总会想起胡桃夹子，和那个名为巴基的布鲁克林少年。  
只是他不曾梦到过他们。  
他像一个普通人一般读书、谈恋爱、分手，却永远都没有再遇到一个像巴基一般让他如此心动的，与他绝配的恋人。  
05  
侄子从他的书柜上翻出了一个胡桃夹子，穿着二战时的美军军服，脸上依旧是那动人心魄的微笑。  
“史蒂夫叔叔，这是什么？”  
史蒂夫没有回答，他摩挲着胡桃夹子，摸了摸侄子柔顺的金发，却似乎看到了一九三五年霓虹灯下转头朝他灿烂一笑的布鲁克林少年。  
送走了侄子，他坐回沙发，摆弄着曾经陪她度过漫长岁月的胡桃夹子，轻声笑了。  
兜兜转转，这么多年过去，他总会想起旧时的布鲁克林，他记得那里的每一棵树，每一幢红顶联排小屋，每一条旧马路，每一辆老式轿车，还有每一朵开在路边的不知名的野花，和陪他在梦中长大的他所爱的巴基·巴恩斯。  
“我去过你的纪念馆了，你和梦里长得一模一样，”史蒂夫说着，“可这究竟算什么呢？”  
这些年，他去过美国英雄巴恩斯队长纪念馆，看到了历史中的那位美国队长，人们的二战英雄，他自己不存在的挚友，性幻想对象，布鲁克林男孩儿，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的黑白影像。  
他只像参观的人那样，是一个旁观者，安静地审视着自己梦中的那个人的一生。  
出生，成长，入伍，开战斗机轰炸纳粹九头蛇部队将领施密特，最后撞上冰山，光荣牺牲。  
这就是巴基一生的故事。  
“你是生长在某段岁月中的某一个知名又不知名的国度里的某个存在又不存在的人么？”史蒂夫问道，吻了吻胡桃夹子的额头。他闭上眼，沉沉地睡去。  
胡桃夹子叹了口气，僵硬地伸出手想要擦去他眼角的泪水，最后只沉默着，引领他走进那个漫天烽火的年代中。  
06  
在这里依稀能听到远方边境上的炮声。  
街上昏黄的灯闪了两下，最后灭了。  
史蒂夫迟疑了一秒，最后推开了传来阵阵歌声的小酒馆的们。他穿着美国陆军的军服，棕绿色的卡其布军装衬得他愈发挺拔健壮而英俊，整理了仪表，他向小酒馆里走去。就在明天，他就要上前线了。他要为了自由与纳粹战斗。而这是他迈上法国国土的第一晚，也是他上战场前的最后一晚，是一场临行前的狂欢。所有人都不知道明天会如何，所有人都只在意今天会怎样。他们放纵、享乐，只为了在死前享受过足够的欢愉——谁知道在战场上，自己会在这一秒死亡，还是会在下一秒死亡呢？史蒂夫对这一切都感到很兴奋，也有一丝恐惧，但心中依旧热血沸腾。  
只是他已有六年未曾见到巴基了。他已有六年未曾见过自己的心上人了，他不知道自己能否活着见到巴基，也不知巴基是否还活着。  
那时美国还没有和法西斯宣战。他遵从父母意愿去剑桥读了四年艺术，而巴基在与他同去英国后去了西班牙，加入了支援西班牙民选政府的志愿军。那时他们都还年轻，以为以后会有足够的时间供他们相聚，可谁知一别就是六年，他们失去了联系，彼此杳无音讯。  
史蒂夫有些后悔当初对父母安排的服从，但也正是在那短短四年的大学生活中，他见到了法西斯在这个国度暴露出的獠牙与狰狞的面目。穿着黑衬衫的年轻人在街上游行，他们肆意地朝与他们政见不合的人扔石子，而一旦冲突发生，那就是公共治安受到了破坏 ，必须用紧急条例来维持秩序。这是暴力而忽略秩序的。无数人流血，被殴打，可最后换来的是德国轰炸。一幢幢居民楼被毁，火海中无数人失去了家庭，失去了生命。  
回国后史蒂夫就参军了，义无反顾。他没有向父母期待的那样成为艺术家，永远不跟战争扯上关系，他当了一名普通士兵，服役于107步兵团。在将近一年的训练后，终于，他被送上了法国战场。  
小酒馆里扥光昏暗，不少穿着军装的男人和着啤酒或是兑了琴酒的威士忌，伴着钢琴声大声唱着歌。  
“There is a Tavern in the town in the ……”  
几个女人穿着护士的制服在吧台边端着香槟，还有几个穿着军装的姑娘这围坐在弹钢琴的人身边，她们都仰慕着自己心中的那位英雄。  
不一会儿钢琴声停了，弹钢琴的年轻军官从琴凳上站了起来，恰巧一回头，他看过了小酒馆中的人们，看进了史蒂夫的眼睛。  
老天，是巴基，史蒂夫想到，向巴基走去。  
“巴恩斯队长，你再弹一支曲子吧…”姑娘们央求着。可巴基仅仅是说了一句抱歉，便从几个醉酒的士兵身边挤了过去，向史蒂夫走来。史蒂夫在那一刻确定，在巴基灰绿色的眼瞳中，只有自己一个人。他张开双臂，环住了撞进他胸膛里的布鲁克林男孩，他的巴基，他独一无二的巴基。  
“Punk.”  
“Jerk.”  
他们笑着，然后史蒂夫擦去了巴基眼角的眼泪。  
喝醉了的士兵们吹起了口哨。不知姓名的人又弹起了钢琴，歌声再次变得响亮。在酒味夹杂着的汗味中，巴基松开了抱紧史蒂夫的胳膊，“老天，真没想到我们会在这里重逢。你怎么也来参军了？”  
史蒂夫没有说话，他皱着眉头擦去了巴基脸蛋上的口红印，带着不悦，淡淡地开口，“巴基哥哥还是一如既往地招姑娘喜欢啊。”  
嘭的一下，巴基的脸红透了。他伸手扯了扯史蒂夫的衣袖，示意史蒂夫跟他出去。他们最后停在了小酒馆后面幽暗的小巷里。  
“闭眼。”巴基说。  
柔软的唇瓣贴上了史蒂夫干燥的嘴唇，他们亲吻，喘息，甚至都伸出了舌头。  
“操，”史蒂夫低声骂道——他以前从未骂过人，掰过了巴基的头，又一次吻上了他的嘴唇。  
毫无章法，相互入侵，啃咬舔舐。  
他们亲吻，手指插进了彼此的头发，气息交缠，最后融合在了一起。  
“从什么时候开始的？”史蒂夫问，一手搂住了巴基的腰，另一手摸上了巴基的裤子，拉开了他的裤链。  
巴基情动地喘息，身体颤抖着，呼吸愈发粗重。他在史蒂夫的套弄下压抑着舒爽小声呻吟，“十四岁那年…”  
他在史蒂夫手里泄了出来，史蒂夫替他拉好了裤链。  
深巷中，只有暧昧的接吻和压抑地喘息声。  
史蒂夫又吻上了巴基。  
他们分离的太久，爱得也太久了。  
他们吻得那么投入，已然忘记了去担心是否会有人闯入这条小巷。可即使有人看到他们，也只会把他们当成是在末日前放纵的轻狂之人，而不会去责怪他们吧。  
吻毕，他们嘴角拉着银丝，巴基摸着史蒂夫的耳廓，大腿顶弄着史蒂夫跨间精神抖擞的物件。  
“你要追随巴恩斯队长加入咆哮突击队吗？”巴基问道，半蹲了下去，抽开史蒂夫的皮带，“放松。”  
“当然，我愿意。”史蒂夫答到，“我真后悔当初没有和你一起去西班牙，说不定加上我反叛军就输了。”  
而巴基笑了，张开了嫣红的唇，拿温热湿软的嘴含住了史蒂夫昂然挺立的巨物。  
07  
他们像往常一样相拥着醒来。  
史蒂夫亲了亲巴基的眼角，拿过巴基的作战服，给他穿上上衣，扣好了扣子。  
“你想好作战方案了吗？大英雄。”巴基懒懒的问道，嘴角勾着一抹笑，“说实话，我真的不想打仗了。”  
史蒂夫那现在给他扣好了最后一个扣子，也笑道，“你才是大英雄。不过我也不想打仗了，我想给你一个家。”  
他们对视接吻，最后穿好衣服，洗漱完毕，走出房间。  
“其实你才应该当队长，成为全民偶像，”巴基戳了戳史蒂夫的胸口，“每次冲锋陷阵的都是你，制定方案的都是你，领导大家的也是你。其实吧，你才应该是‘美国队长’，我名不副实，鸠占鹊巢。”  
“但大家爱的人是你，只有你才能将我们团结在一起，谁不爱巴基哥哥呢？”史蒂夫问道，整理了一下巴基的领口，“而我将会永远追随您，我的美国队长，我会陪你一起到世界的尽头。”  
像是被幸运女神眷顾一般，巴恩斯少校领导的这支咆哮突击队意外的屡战屡胜，与常规部队一起将美军与德军在法的战线向前推进了数十里。这震惊的世界也鼓舞了反法西斯同盟的士气。最终，美国方面授予了巴恩斯少校“美国队长”的英雄称号。  
在授衔的那天晚上，史蒂夫和巴基做爱做了一整夜，他们都兴奋得不行——史蒂夫为他的恋人自豪，他的恋人为自己成为史蒂夫的骄傲而快乐。他们常常做爱，因为他们不知道过了今夜还能否看见明天的太阳。  
可是昨夜他们并没有像往常一样做爱。他们需要为今天的行动准备，做到争取万无一失。现在，他们等待着突击队的队员到齐，即将向远处的山峰前进。  
今天的这场战役将极其艰险。  
天上飘落了零星的雪花。  
在过去不长的时间里，突击队的成员们早就配合得非常默契，他们曾在林中与德军交火，也在白雪覆盖的山路上用德国造的炸弹炸了一辆纳粹的运输车。  
在漫天烽火中，一颗子弹曾擦着史蒂夫的左眉骨飞过，好在没有毁容，也没有给史蒂夫带来太多损失，只是留了点血，擦破了皮。可这还是让巴基心疼不已——那里成了他最爱亲吻史蒂夫的地方。  
也有时巴基狙击敌人时所在的高坡会成为敌人急火的目标。为此史蒂夫特地请人给巴基做了一面盾牌。盾是他亲手设计的，几乎与树丛融为一体，用来掩护巴基。他也给自己做了一面盾，盾上是构成美国国旗的诸多元素。可他从来都没有用过这块盾，只是把它收藏了起来。队员们戏称史蒂夫给自己和队长做了情侣盾牌，却不知他们本就是真正的情侣。史蒂夫则与巴基心不照宣的笑着。  
在突击队中大家都敬佩史蒂夫，可人人都爱巴基。  
队员们终于到齐了。  
他们向那边的山上前行。  
谁都没有说话，所有人都知道，这次的任务是阻击纳粹秘密部队九头蛇头子施密特的专利，他们可能都会有去无回。但巴基在临行前，依旧向他们保证，他说他会把所有人安全地送回营区。  
在山上埋伏好，突击队等待着火车的抵达。可是他们却对谁是去火车上执行任务的人选这一安排产生了分歧。所有人都希望那个人是自己，都希望他人能好好活着。  
“我去，”最后巴基说道，“我是队长，理应是我去。其他人回到各自战斗岗位。”  
紧接着他们听到了火车的鸣笛声。  
“所有人各就各位。”巴基命令道。所有人都不情愿地在架好的机枪前做好了作战准备。  
可史蒂夫却先一步站了起来，走到索道边。  
“巴基，我爱你。”他喊道，滑下了索道。  
“混蛋！”巴基吼着，泪水打湿了眼眶，也跟着滑下了索道。  
08  
最后咆哮突击队的队员们只看到了他们的队长詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯踏过白茫茫的雪地，留下了一串渺小的足迹。  
满头的雪花使他白了头。  
他无声的哭着，最后跪倒在众人身边，嘴唇蠕动着。  
那是他永远无法传达到的呼喊。  
“史蒂夫——”  
而入耳的，只有风声和雪落下的声音。  
09  
在专列车厢里，史蒂夫和巴基背靠着，紧张而仔细地排查着每一个纳粹九头蛇有可能埋伏的地方。  
他们要把刚刚在车厢里发现的事关战局胜负的《八号文件》带回去。  
忽然一颗子弹擦着巴基的头飞了过去。  
“小心。”史蒂夫喊道，把巴基背后的盾扔了出去。  
一个九头蛇士兵倒地。  
“该死的，大意了。”巴基说着，给自己的枪上了保险，“他们的武器太高级了。我们没有见过都。”  
“所以这才是精锐秘密部队‘九头蛇’，”史蒂夫说着，“我掩护你，拿着文件，你先走。”  
“不！我们一起走。”巴基朝向他们走来的士兵开了枪。  
可惜，这一枪并没有打死那个纳粹，反而激怒了他，他朝他们开了枪。  
史蒂夫飞快地推开巴基，他自己也在翻滚在地躲开了一串子弹的攻击。  
巴基找了个掩体，扣动扳机，换弹夹，再开枪。  
纳粹最终被他们击倒在地。  
可这仅仅是一个开始。  
车厢的天花板上忽然探出了一管炮膛，它对着史蒂夫在的地方，开了火。  
巴基见状开枪猛射那个炮膛，却怎么打也打不烂那口炮。  
“操他妈！”巴基大骂了一句，却看见史蒂夫身后的火车门被炸开了。史蒂夫躲避着攻击，丝毫没有意识到自己身后被炸飞的门。  
“小心！”巴基叫着，抓过身旁死了的九头蛇纳粹的枪，疯狂扫射炮筒。炮筒炸了，攻击停止了。  
但，晚了。  
史蒂夫被轰到了车厢外面。他紧紧地抓着车厢外悬挂的护手，努力不让自己掉落下去。  
巴基跑到车门处，一手抓着车厢内壁的铁栏杆，另一手朝史蒂夫伸出，妄图抓住他。  
列车疾驰着。  
他们彼此的指尖相触。  
忽然，不知何处来的子弹打在了史蒂夫胳膊上，他松开了原本抓住的巴基的手，坠入了无尽的黑暗。  
“不——”巴基撕心裂肺地喊道，回身抓起枪，朝着身后一通乱射。  
硝烟散了，一切重归宁静。  
他注视着茫茫白雪覆盖的深渊，呢喃着史蒂夫的名字，却没有发出一丝声响。  
雪吞没了一切的呼唤。  
10  
茫茫黑暗。  
我没能喝巴基同生共死，没能看守着他等他老去。在掉下火车时，史蒂夫想，也不知往后他是否会夜夜为我失眠，我只希望他能自己好好活着。  
睁开眼，史蒂夫看到了一间二十一世纪模样的房间。  
原又是梦。如此想着，史蒂夫不自知地流下眼泪。  
即便是梦，他依旧记得巴基嘴唇的柔软，布鲁克林阳光的明媚，还有欧洲莽原上的冰雪。他还记得，在施密特的专列上，巴基紧抓着车厢里的护栏向他伸出手，他们分明已经碰触到了彼此的指尖，但伴随着那一声枪响，这些属于巴基的温度又流失于指缝。  
他想抓住巴基的手，想要在那个年代继续做巴基的恋人，可却总是事与愿违。  
“史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，”一个黑人男人推开了他的房门，“欢迎来到神盾局。”  
出于二战战斗习惯，史蒂夫警觉地打量着这个黑人。  
“初次见面，我是这儿的头，我叫尼克·弗瑞。”黑人说道，朝他点了点头。  
11  
“你是说 因为宇宙魔方在我身体里奇异的力量，所以我才会遇见他么？”  
“是的，是这样的。”  
“那些发生在我梦里的如真实世界中发生过的事情呢？”  
“很抱歉，罗杰斯先生，他们都是假的，只有您一个人参与了那个世界中的事情，这些事情在这个宇宙里不曾出现过。”  
……  
因为他体内宇宙魔方力量的影响，他意外的和二战时期的美国英雄詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯产生了联系。他在梦里遇到了他一生的恋人。  
只是，没有人知道这段历史，这段历史是宇宙魔方的力量影响他、改造他的身体后在他脑子里留下的“后遗症”。  
所有有他参与的关于巴基生活的一切都是假，这些从未在现实中发生过。  
没人知道巴基和“史蒂夫”究竟一起度过了一段怎样的时光，也没人在意。  
除了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
“好，我同意加入神盾局。但我想知道，你们说的「正在解冻的巴恩斯队长」是什么。”  
12  
一九四四年。  
“我们发现了九头蛇头目施密特的行踪，巴恩斯上校…”  
巴基在战斗机上，回想起接到轰炸施密特这个任务前的一切。  
布鲁克林路边飞过的白鸽。留声机吱吱呀呀地作响。还有年轻的史蒂夫他的恋人温柔的回头微笑。  
可现在这一切都随风消散。  
他确定自己已经追着施密特一路追到了北冰洋的冰山附近，也已经轰死了施密特。  
但他不知道自己该干什么了。  
那时，他发过誓，说要把咆哮突击队每一个人都完完整整地带回去，他最后还是把史蒂夫留在了满天冰雪中。  
或许，这一次该轮到他躺进冰冷的棺椁中，等待着在死亡之后和史蒂夫再相逢了吧。  
松开手中的操控盘，巴基的战斗机撞上了冰山。  
他闭上了眼。  
“我来找你了，史蒂夫。”  
13  
史蒂夫坐在床前，温柔的抚摸过巴基的棕色的长发。  
自2015年神盾局开始的“寻找正在解冻的巴恩斯队长”行动至今已过去了四年。  
他们通过史蒂夫身体中宇宙魔法力量的震频找到了能发出同样震频的一个地方。那里是北冰洋附近的一座冰山。  
他们挖掘出了沉睡已久的巴恩斯队长。  
“嘿，巴基，今天是你一百岁生日，你该起来了。”史蒂夫说着，亲了亲巴基的额头，“我不能再多忍受一天没有你的日子了。”  
紧接着，他看到了巴基睁开的眼睛。  
尾声  
百岁老人亲吻住了他的二十九岁男友。

番外  
1：“没有人记得我，”史蒂夫说着，抱紧了怀里的巴基，“除了你之外，没有一个人记得我。美国队长纪念馆里居然都没有一点关于我的记录。”史蒂夫有些生气。  
巴基笑着亲了亲他的左眉骨，“但我记得。”他正跨坐在史蒂夫腿上，捧着史蒂夫的头，“巴基哥哥记得就好了。这是我和小史蒂薇的独家记忆。”  
2：史蒂夫非常喜欢在做爱时和巴基十指相扣。据说那是掉火车留下来的后遗症。  
“我不会再离开你了，巴基，我会陪你到世界的尽头、岁月的尽头。我会与你在这个时代中，同生、共死。”  
3：巴基和史蒂夫一起加入了神盾局搞的复仇者联盟。巴基和钢铁侠玩得很好，史蒂夫觉得自己受到了冷落。要知道，以前教巴基适应现代生活的只有他自己，现在多了许多人教他的巴基。  
果然不管在哪个时代，人人都爱巴基。  
4：后来他们结婚了。美国国家电视台直播了这个跨越百年的爱情故事的结局。  
5：史蒂夫说，他要感谢宇宙魔方的赐福。  
6：他们一起战斗，也曾吵架，却不曾再次分离。最后，他们一起葬在了布鲁克林的公墓里。 

——END——


End file.
